shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice
Personality Alice is a very strange girl all around. She talks to herself quite a bit, and talks to animals even though she cannot understand them. She writes about journeys she has taken in a strange dreamworld, and can fluently recall all of her exploits there. She is also very benevolent and well-mannered, having been raised in an upper class household. She loves to have tea parties and is very curious when it comes to things she does not know. She gets along well with others, though she can be quite outlandish when it comes to subjects of conversation. Appearance Alice is 4'1, has blue eyes and light blond hair. She is very skinny, and normally wears a blue dress with a small white apron on the front of it. She wears black slippers, and long white socks that extend to the length of her legs. She is noted to always wear bright colors in all of her dresses, and is normally seen wearing blue. She also wears a black bow on top of her head. Powers and Abilities Alice ate the Dori Dori No Mi. She has used the knife known as the Vorpal Blade. She is very skilled with the blade, after battling off the creatures of the dreamworld. Because of this, she has extensive knowledge of dreamworlds, and knows how to deal with supernatural creatures or mythic beasts of all sorts. Weapons The Vorpal blade is a knife that never loses its edge, is indestructible, and can easily cut through an entire redwood tree with the flick of a wrist. It is weightless, and chooses its own master. No matter what the target's strength is, Alice can block a weapon with no effort. History It all started with the White Rabbit. After Alice followed him down the rabbit hole, her entire life changed. Her dreams became a whole reality all their own, and she indulged herself in them whole-heartedly. However, since then, she has been somewhat detached from reality. Her parents began to worry about her, writing these ridiculous stories, and telling these outlandish tales about a queen of the dreamland, a gigantic dragon-like creature, and animals that walked upright and talked. Soon, though, on her second excursion inside the Dreamland, she came upon a Devil Fruit. With the Dori Dori No Mi, she was considered an outcast. Her parents disowned her after they considered her a shame to their very name. She ran when they planned to move her to boarding school. She hid in the forest, among nature, where her dreams can roam free. After five years of exile, she became a local legend among the inhabitants of Minster Isle. While in hiding, she spent more time in the Dreamland than she did in the real world. As wonderful as it was, there was a dark side to spending so much time in the other dimension, away from humanity itself; there came a part of her that became less than human as well. As she transported herself to the dreamworld once again, this form of her became a solid form. This form of her decided she didn't want to be in the form of a dream anymore. She wanted to be real, and as such gave herself the name Alys. Slowly but surely, she began to haunt Alice, and she knew that soon she would break through. After a while, it became a full-time job to keep Alys at bay. Major Battles Alice vs the Red Queen Alice vs Froggy Category:Female Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Characters Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirate Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates Category:Cook Category:Child